The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to recognizing behavior, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to recognizing behavior of one or more objects detected in a video stream.
Recognition and classification of behavior and activity patterns of objects captured in video streams for detecting certain actions and/or events may be of great interest for a plurality of applications and has therefore attracted significant research interest in recent years.
Methods and systems for analyzing scenes captured by vision systems are constantly evolving in attempt to improve semantic inference from observed dynamics of moving targets, for example, humans, animals, vehicles and/or the like. Such methods and systems may target multiple applications ranging from surveillance through video content retrieval to human-computer interfaces.